


TentaTodd 2020: Day 6: Demons & Magic

by elwon



Series: TentaTodd [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Convergence (DCU Comics)
Genre: Family Reunions, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Non-Graphic Smut, Tentacles, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week, elder god!Dick, elder god!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: In the beginning there was nothing but the void and the beating of wings in the dark.Then the Bat created the land beneath his feet and with his wings, the sky and from the primordial ocean, Life. Life set the stars in the sky so that there may be light for their endeavours, giving Life’s name, Nightwing. The Bat saw movement in the ocean. The limbs breaking the surface belonged to the being that the Bat dubbed Death.And so the world began with Life and Death...Sequel to2019’s TentaTodd Week: Day 5.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Series: TentaTodd [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272866
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	TentaTodd 2020: Day 6: Demons & Magic

_In the beginning there was nothing but the void and the beating of wings in the dark._

_Then the Bat called forth the land beneath his feet, and with his beating wings, the sky, and from the primordial ocean, Life. Once Life flew beside him, the Bat bade him to set the stars in the sky so that there may be light for their endeavours. The wing beats of Life gave forth Life’s name, Nightwing._

_With Life by his side and the dark sacred night to live in, the Bat called forth Time from the ocean. For without Time, nothing could move forward._

_The Bat stood by the ocean, about to call forth all things when he saw movement there. The limbs that broke the surface eventually pulled forth the being that the Bat dubbed Death. For without Death nothing can change._

_The Bat then called forth all the other Gods and once he was done, he turned away from the ocean to create all the things that are under the dominion of the Gods._

_But as he looked away, more dark things crawled from the ocean. The Gods, busy as they were with creating the world did not notice, all save Death. Death fought the dark things, and in doing so created the Underworld, even as the other gods shaped the continents and seas._

_But not even Death could defeat all the darkness and as the world began to grow, Death and Life traversed the lands sending the demons to the Underworld and bringing life to the plants and the animals._

_And so the world began with Life and Death..._

Translated Cuneiform Inscription from stone altar, Temple of the Bat, Gotham, circa 8000 years BCE.

~*~

The Defeat of Oran, and the creation of Rutting Sea. (Excerpt from the Book of Beginnings, circa 6000 BCE.)

_The battle between Iásōn and the demons raged on for one hundred years until only Iásōn and the demon Oran remained; all others having been sent to the Underworld, now under the dominion of Ra’s, Lord of the Dead._

_The battle was fiercely fought, with many a great blow from both sides, such as to rattle both the sky and land. The earth shook as Iásōn the destroyer lashed it with his tentacles, forcing the demon Oran to dodge and dance away._

_Each lashing broke the earth beneath Death’s feet, causing great gouges in the land. Oran fought back desperately, throwing mighty boulders, produced by the gouges, back at Iásōn, who deflected them with ease. The stones fell where they may; leaving the great plains, once flat and level, pitted and hilled._

_Iásōn’s great tentacles scourged Oran, deep welts left in their wake. Death gripped the demon, raising him high above his head, arms outstretched. With Oran dangling in his grasp, Iásōn gave a yell so loud the entire world trembled. And he threw the demon down at his feet, Oran sinking into the ground ten fathoms deep._

_Lifting the demon from the crater, Death snapped off Orans’s head from his body, throwing it to the west. He threw the body to the south. They lay where they fell, turning to stone, as demons do, becoming Mount Oranshead and the Forbidden Steppes, respectively._

_Life had been watching the battle closely, holding his breath with each blow dealt to Iásōn and rejoicing with each blow returned threefold to Oran. At Death’s victory he sang a song so sweet that the heavens and earth wept to hear it._

_He flew to Death’s arms, accepting the violent embrace of his thrashing tentacles, still eager for blood. They quivered as Life’s wings beat a tattoo within their grasp, slackening and retreating as Nightwing kissed Iásōn, breathing all his passion and joy into him._

_Never before had such a kiss existed, one of longing and need, desperation and relief, fear and happiness, love and lust all combined in the meeting of Iásōn and Nightwing’s lips for the first time._

_Nightwing wrapped his legs around Iásōn’s waist, wordlessly encouraging their coupling. With all his might, Iásōn laid him down low on the ravaged ground, creating the valleys and cliffs that are now called Blutport. Such was the enthusiasm and ferocity of their coupling, that rivers of sweat dripped from their bodies, running in rivulets down to the crater beside them, filling it to the brim._

_Death rutted into Life, bringing forth sweet smelling grasses and meadows underneath them, cushioning Life from the harsh barren ground beneath his back. Life cried out, singing his bliss for the world to hear as their passions crested to breaking point. Death’s grip on Life was so profound and deep that the two could never be extricated henceforth._

_And thus was created the Rutting Sea..._

***

Nightwing flies towards Iásōn, straight between the frenzied swirling of his tentacles, transforming from a bird to a man with wings as well as arms and legs.

“Iásōn! You did it, you won!” Nightwing cries out happily, throwing his arms around Iásōn’s shoulders.

“Of course I did.” Iásōn scoffs. “You doubted me?”

“Never! But there was a moment you looked hurt.” Nightwing says, sliding his hand down Iásōn’s chest. “But you aren’t.”

“It’ll take more than those demons to scratch me, Nightwing.” Iásōn scoffs again. “Were you worried?”

“Of course I was!” Nightwing says, rolling his eyes at Iásōn. Iásōn’s tentacles tighten around him, a wordless reassuring hug that Iásōn won’t admit to. “Of course I was, you idiot.”

Iásōn’s response to that is lost in Nightwing’s mouth, his lips pressed to Iásōn’s. Nightwing’s not sure who’s more surprised at this, Iásōn or himself. It’s not the usual sharing of breath that the gods use as a greeting between themselves. It’s not even the amused press of lips to cheek that the Cat gives the Bat when she’s feeling affectionate.

No, this is something else. Something new; and it’s just between Iásōn, Death and the Destroyer and Nightwing, Life.

Something precious and overdue, Nightwing thinks as he jumps up into Iásōn’s arms, his legs wrapping around Iásōn’s waist. With their bodies flush together, Nightwing can see the way Iásōn’s eyes widen, the pupils increasing in size until only a thin rim of colour is left. Iásōn’s arms wrap tight around Nightwing’s back, and before he knows it, Nightwing is on his back on the ground, Iásōn’s bulk pinning him down to the earth. The broken ground around shifts as if tectonic plates are pushing against one another, leaving only a gap wide enough for their bodies in between two ranges of mountains.

Nightwing grips Iásōn’s shoulders with one arm, needing the other to brace himself, but in his wild flailing all he manages to do is land his hand in the crater left by Oran’s body. Iásōn’s rutting into him, the force of his love and lust making Nightwing match him in his exertions. Nightwing can feel the sweat drip from their bodies, pooling down into the crater. Passion over comes them and they collapse, spent in each other’s arms.

Later, when Nightwing looks back at the disrupted battle ground as they leave to return to the home of the gods, he can see that the barren ground has transformed even further. Gone is the plain stone bedrock of the plains, and in its place, mountains and valleys, complete with a sea and shoreline. The breeze gently moves the sea, forming waves in the surface. From a place that before was only of destruction and death, now comes glorious, new life.

***

Nightwing stands in his tower, looking out over the town of Blutport.

The town’s changed in the last year, the influx of Dick’s people revitalising the broken-down and abandoned port. It’s not quite bustling, but there’s obvious activity in the market place and the streets where the trades ply their work. Building and repair work is being carried out on many of the houses and workshops. Life is slowly returning to the town, the people smiling and making noise that Nightwing can hear, faint though it is, carried on the winds that gently surround his tower.

The town has changed in the last year, but so has Nightwing.

Since Dick regained his divine essence, his body has gone through many changes. The first of those changes was the ability to transform into the Bird with Night’s Wings, but there have been more subtle and plentiful changes besides that. Dick’s body has grown to accommodate the divinity it holds. The most obvious sign of this is that before when Dick’s body was simply human, it was a fairly standard height. Now though, he towers over his people. He’s not quite as tall as Iásōn, who still has a head and shoulders on him; but he’s at least twice as tall and wide as he used to be.

Dick’s eyes glow softly too, a blue that pulses between a gentle pale shade and a deep dark blue, like the night sky, depending on his mood. He has the ability to call forth his wings while in ‘human’ form, and he’s learnt to fly with them in that state. Nothing gives him greater joy than flying, knowing that he has the freedom of the whole sky to roam and soar. 

But still, always and forever he returns to Iásōn, and by default, Blutport.

Even Iásōn has changed, although most people wouldn’t notice how. He’s still as imposing and powerful as ever, but since Nightwing came back to him, there’s been an ease to his manners that leaves Dick with a bittersweet feeling he does his best to ignore. After all, how can you be jealous of yourself? Nightwing knows that the lightening of Iásōn’s mood is due to his return, and nothing else. 

He’s perhaps more attentive, giving Nightwing more attention than he used to, less likely to brush off his joy at some new thing he found on his travels; or to share in the happy events that occur in Dick’s people’s lives; the births and marriages and reunions of family separated during King Lex’s rule. The soft, private, fond smile that Iásōn wears whenever Nightwing walks into the room is Nightwing’s greatest treasure.

And yet, Dick’s body still has a slight pang of regret that he’d never managed to win that smile from Iásōn back when he was wholly human. Nightwing brushes it off as much as he can; reminding himself that while he slept inside his egg, deep below the castle, and then for the scant handful of years he was human and un-remembering of his true nature, Iásōn was awake, and searching for him endlessly. A thousand years of being without the one you love takes its toll on a person, and gods are no exception to that. That Iásōn never gave up hope, and searched on, only proves how much he loves Nightwing.

How can the scant few months he was with Iásōn as a mortal human boy, failing to win that smile, even compare? They can’t, Nightwing reminds himself, and sighs deeply, turning from the sight of Bludport rebuilding itself slowly, growing and evolving day by day. 

“They’ve made a fair amount of progress.” Iásōn says, standing close behind Nightwing, a smile obvious in his voice. Nightwing hadn’t even heard him come up the steps to the tower. 

“Yes.” Nightwing nods, leaning back into his lover’s embrace. “They’re proving quite industrious. It’s nice to see life returning to this town.”

“You would say that.” Iásōn snorts fondly. “I quite liked the peace and quiet, actually.”

“ _You_ would say that.” Nightwing echoes, smiling and looking up at Iásōn. “You quite like it now too, don’t lie.”

“It’s... Alright. I don’t mind it.” Iásōn says after a long moment of staring into Nightwing’s eyes. His tentacles slide around Nightwing’s waist, pulling him into a tight embrace that from anyone else would set Nightwing fluttering his wings, whether metaphorical or not, and begin to fight for his freedom. It’s Iásōn however, so all he does is relax into the hold.

“See?” Nightwing says, a chuckle on his lips.

“It makes you happy, and anything that makes you happy makes _me_ happy.” Iásōn shrugs casually, before pressing a tender kiss to Nightwing’s shoulder. 

“Such a considerate lover.” Nightwing teases, just to see Iásōn rolls his eyes in age-old, resigned fondness.

“Mmmm. You’re going to regret saying that in a moment.” Iásōn sighs, tightening his grip on Nightwing for a heartbeat before relaxing his tentacles around them.

“I am? Why?” Nightwing tilts his head, eyeing his lover.

“The Bat.” Iásōn gives Nightwing a look of worn out frustration, the same one he nearly always has when The Bat is somehow brought into the conversation. “He’s summoned us, well _you_ to be exact, to the palace.”

“The summons finally arrived then? It’s not like we weren’t expecting it, Iásōn.” Nightwing says, slowly turning around in Iásōn’s arms to face him.

“I was hoping for more time.” Iásōn sighs, one tentacle rising up to Nightwing’s face, tenderly brushing a lock of his hair from his forehead to tuck it behind his ear.

“Well, now it’s happened, I’d rather get it over with.” Nightwing says, giving Iásōn a rueful smile.

“You would.” Iásōn says, returning the smile.

Nightwing takes in the faint frown line between Iásōn’s brows, the set of his jaw, and the tension that’s obvious in his shoulders. “He only summoned me, didn’t he? You don’t have to come if you truly don’t want to.”

“Oh fuck no, I’m going with you.” Iásōn says, almost recoiling at the idea of letting Nightwing go alone. “I’m not about to watch you leave me again. And even if I was, I’m not going to let you face all the _friendliness_ of the others alone.”

“You really don’t need to worry, you know. I’m not leaving you for any of them.” Nightwing says, smiling and trying to make it into a joke.

“It’s not _you_ I don’t trust. It’s all of them. All of them.” Iásōn frowns, looking older and angrier than he has in months.

“I’m sure they’re used to the idea of us together by now, Iás.” Nightwing goes up in his tiptoes to press a kiss to Iásōn’s hard-set mouth. “They’ve had several thousand years to get over themselves.”

“You’d think so, wouldn’t you?” Iásōn mutters against Nightwing’s mouth, his lips softening after another kiss. “But they didn’t summon me too, did they?”

***

The early morning light filters through the gauzy curtains that hang around Nightwing’s bed, and he arches back in Iásōn’s hold. They’re meant to be setting off to the Bat’s palace this morning, and yet they’re lingering, Iásōn kissing Nightwing’s neck, setting his blood to sizzling with the tender press of lip to bare skin. Tentacles wrap around Nightwing’s wrists and ankles in a tender caress.

“Mmmm, Master...” Nightwing breathes out, long hidden wants of Dick’s surfacing in the throes of passion.

“Should I call you Dick?” Iásōn whispers into Nightwing’s ear, a catch to his tone that makes Nightwing wonder. “Do you want to pretend that you’re simply a human showing me worship and devotion?”

“Yes, Master, please...” Nightwing moans, pressing back into the grasp of the tentacles surrounding him. “Let me worship you.”

“My love, you do tempt me.” Iásōn says, straining deep into Nightwing. “I might get used to this, and then where would we be, hmm?”

“Blissfully happy, Master?” Nightwing laughs, passion and pleasure crashing through him until he gives voice to the ecstasy his lover gives him.

“I thought we were already... Dick.” Iásōn says, fondness mixing with exasperation. He presses another kiss to Nightwing’s neck, lips parting so that his teeth worry at the skin there. He stiffens as his own pleasure takes him, biting down on the flesh of Nightwing’s neck, hard enough to leave teeth marks, but not enough to break the skin. 

They lay on the bed, wrecked, catching their breath; Nightwing lifting a hand to trail his fingertips over the claiming, possessive bite mark. It should annoy him that Iásōn feels the need to so publicly flaunt that they’re together. But honestly, he loves it; he loves how Iásōn’s mark makes him feel. Dick and Nightwing together preen and trill at the knowledge that their lover is so powerful and that Iásōn wanted _him_ when he could have chosen anyone.

Nightwing sighs, content and relaxed. He lets his eyes close for a few seconds to savour the feeling, before opening them and clambering out of his bed. He freshens up and picks out the trousers and open backed tunic he wants to wear in front of the rest of the pantheon. A quick look in the mirror shows Iásōn’s bite mark standing proud of his neckline, the dull red contrasting perfectly with the deep blue of his tunic.

He sees Iásōn’s smirk in the mirror and turns around giving him an entirely false pout.

“Really?” Nightwing sighs, shaking his head. “Are you going to do that every time I call you master?”

“Yes. What? You _didn’t_ want your master’s mark on you when you go to meet the others? Oh well, too late now.” Iásōn grins, entirely too satisfied with himself. He’s clad only in his trousers, his tentacles having slid away beyond sight.

“You did that entirely on purpose.” Nightwing says, but he can’t hide his smile. “Really, my love, if a thousand years of separation didn’t drive a wedge between us, then not even the Bat’s continuing disapproval will.”

“I know.” Iásōn says, catching Nightwing’s gaze and holding it. “But they blame me for you leaving them. They blamed me for your disappearance. I’m not looking forward to their sneers and derision. If a bite mark can show that you’re happy with me still, then I’ll cover you in marks, if only to shut them up.”

“And it’s just a happy by-product that you enjoy leaving them and seeing them on me?” Nightwing smiles, closing the distance between them and going up on his tiptoes to kiss Iásōn softly.

“As much as it’s a happy by-product that you enjoy them as much as I do.” Iásōn says, smiling happily into another gentle kiss. “Unfortunately, we’d better get going if we want to arrive before dark. I know how you like to make an entrance at dusk, after all.”

***

The Palace of the Gods is the other end of the world away from Blutport, a distance that humans wouldn’t be able to travel in months, possibly years, without transportation. For Gods like Nightwing and Iásōn it takes the better part of the day. Although admittedly, it would have been much faster if they’d not chosen to climb the mountain at the base of the Palace, and instead arrived at the top with their powers, rather than walking. But by mutual agreement, they’d gone up on foot, hand in hand, a last moment of respite before facing the rest of the pantheon.

The Palace is as resplendent as ever, peeking through the clouds at the top of the mountain, flashes of gold and the sparkle of obsidian in the sunlight leaving the impression of something beyond human reckoning. It’s a lot of artifice, Nightwing knows. The obsidian and gold are nothing but earthly after all; with all the Gods help they’d built the palace within a week, leaving a solid and vast complex that was accessible to any that could reach the summit of the mountain. And it was possible for mortal humans to do just that. 

The Goddess of Knowledge and her father, the First Man, had done exactly that. They’d climbed the summit and for their efforts, Barbara had been changed into The Oracle of Knowledge; and her father made the Bat’s immortal servant, the Commissioner. They’d been the first, but not the only. Years later, they’d been followed by Talia, and her father Ra’s, and Iásōn had made them the Lords of the Underworld, ruling over the dead, of which by now there were enough that they needed ruling. Iásōn had been too busy dealing with the demons to even think about doing it himself, so vassals were required.

When they reach the summit, Aelfraed, the God of Time is waiting for them. He looks as unchanging as he always has; an irony that’s never been lost on him. He stands tall and ram-rod straight, his black hair close cropped and his moustache as neat and tidy as Nightwing’s ever seen it.

“Nightwing. Iásōn. Welcome home.” Aelfraed says with a slight quirk of his lips and a warm twinkle in his eye. “It’s been too long we’ve seen either of you.”

“Can’t imagine why.” Iásōn mutters before taking Aelfraed’s outstretched arm and clasping their wrists together. The two of them have always had a quiet unshakeable bond that Iásōn rarely has with other people, and seeing it always gives Nightwing a warm glow of happiness.

“Now, now, none of that.” Aelfraed raises an eyebrow at Iásōn. “Let’s have Nightwing’s homecoming be nothing but joyous, shall we?”

“Fine, I’ll be ...Polite. I can’t manage nice.” Iásōn sighs heavily, as if he’s put upon at the suggestion he not be grumpy and unfriendly. “Only for you two.”

“Well met, Aelfraed.” Nightwing grins, sweeping forward to take Aelfraed in his arms for a brief but heartfelt hug. “It’s good to be back.”

“Master Bat has requested a full feast to welcome you back, Nightwing.” Aelfraed says, patting him awkwardly on the back. “Nearly everyone is in attendance, except for the senior Al Ghul’s. Apparently there’s some unrest that they can’t risk leaving.”

“Shame!” Iásōn grumbles. For all that Talia and Ra’s are his subordinates; Iásōn doesn’t get along with them all that well. His relationship with Talia might be slightly less fraught than with Ra’s, but it’s still strained. Nightwing’s pretty sure that the only ones that’ll miss the Al Ghul’s tonight are the Bat, and Damian, Talia and the Bat’s son. 

For that matter, Nightwing hopes that the Cat will be in a good mood thanks to them not coming. Or possibly she no longer cares. The Cat does as she wants, and not even the Bat can predict her moods and whims. Nightwing’s really looking forward to seeing her again.

“Shall we go inside?” Aelfraed gestures towards the golden doors of the Palace of the Gods. “The Bat is quite eager to see you.”

“Not eager enough to actually look for you though.” Iásōn mutters under his breath, only loud enough for Nightwing to hear.

“Let’s!” Nightwing says with an easy smile, hooking his arm through Iásōn’s. “I’m looking forward to catching up with everyone else too.”

“The core Gods thought you might like to see them before the feast?” Aelfraed says, patting Iásōn on the shoulder as he starts to walk inside. “The Oracle, Damian, Timothy, Stephanie and Cassandra are all already here. The others will no doubt arrive in due time for the feast tonight.”

“I do.” Nightwing smiles, happiness suffusing him at the thought that all his younger siblings are in one place at the same time, for probably the first time in several centuries. “It’s been far too long.”

“Says you.” Iásōn says under his breath again. Nightwing turns to give him a slightly disappointed look and the mulish look on Iásōn’s face melts into a slightly contrite one. “Sorry. Sure! Let’s go visit the brats and find out what chaos they’ve managed to create lately.”

“Indeed. They do so need the guidance of their eldest brother.” Aelfraed says in a dry, sarcastic tone.

“I know you’re teasing, Aelfraed.” Nightwing laughs brightly, feeling as free as he does when soaring. “You and Iásōn have never needed my guidance.”

“ _We_ don’t count!” Iásōn says, protest in his tone. “We’re the same age, you can’t lump us in with them! The brats are so much younger than us.”

“Iásōn’s right.” Aelfraed says, shaking his head in amusement. “We’re primordial concepts. The others are far more ...Human.”

“Wait, can you say that again? I never get to hear that.” Iásōn grins victoriously. “Go on, just once, please?”

Aelfraed gives Iásōn a long suffering look, rolling his eyes fondly. “Iásōn is right. Just this once, but then, even a broken clock is right twice a day.”

“Rude, but you know what? I’ll take it.” Iásōn says with cheerful good humour.

Aelfraed leads them through the familiar golden corridors of the palace, towards what used to be Nightwing’s favourite room, at least until he moved in to Iásōn’s place. A large, wide room with a high ceiling, and the biggest balcony that Nightwing’s ever seen, the chamber currently holds all of Nightwing’s siblings and the Oracle, all spread over the couches, some reclining, (Barbara and Timothy,) some sprawling out, doing their best to take up as much space as possible (Stephanie and Cassandra,) and Damian, sitting on the floor; his ever loyal hellhound beside him, his head in his lap.

“Nightwing!” Timothy calls out, joy on his face as he leans forward on his couch. “You’ve returned!”

“Hello everyone.” Nightwing calls out, drawing Iásōn with him. From the resistance he can feel, Iásōn’s slightly unwilling to meet them all.

“About time you came back.” Damian says, his dark green eyes glittering with emotion. Damian’s never been demonstrative, but Nightwing can see the hurt from their separation, and the joy at his return there.

“Sorry it took me so long.” Nightwing says honestly. “I miscalculated Lex’s ambitions.”

“It matters naught. You’re back and that’s all that matters.” Damian says, shrugging from his position on the floor. Nightwing drops Iásōn’s arm to slide over and give Damian a hug. 

“Do the rest of us get hugs too?” Stephanie says with a bright smile.

“Of course!” Nightwing gives her a smile back, squeezing Damian before letting him go. “The rest of you, line up. Hugs incoming.”

And then Nightwing has his arms full of Cassandra, Goddess of justice and the Bat’s personal messenger to both the other gods and mortals alike. She rarely speaks her own words which is why her “Welcome home, brother” is precisely so heartfelt as to bring tears of joy to Nightwing’s eyes.

Next to embrace him is Stephanie, Goddess of the Harvest, Fertility and Hope. Stephanie squeezes Nightwing just as hard as Cassandra did, but she also lifts Nightwing off his feet, spinning him around. “Don’t leave again, the Bat and Damian were insufferable without you. Iásōn was too, obviously.”

“Sorry!” Nightwing laughs as Stephanie sets him down.

Barbara’s hug is a deceptively light wrapping of their arms around each other, but Nightwing can see her happiness and relief at his return in her eyes and he presses a kiss to her cheek as they let go.

Timothy stands slowly, the last of them to welcome him home, despite being the first to speak. “I knew you’d return!” He says quietly, for Nightwing’s ears only. “I never doubted it.”

Nightwing returns his fierce hug easily. “I know. Your faith in me never wavered. I know.” Nightwing pulls away from the God of Invention, patting at his face with brotherly affection.

The moment is interrupted by Aelfraed clearing his throat. “The Bat will see you now, Nightwing.”

“Oops, guess I’m being summoned.” Nightwing gives them all a smile. “I’ll come back and talk to you all later. I promise.”

“Go, go. The Bat doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” The Oracle says with a wry smile. “We’ll track you down later.”

Aelfraed leads Nightwing and Iásōn along a long corridor, unnerving empty of anything but large statues of the Gods. The huge, heavy twin doors to the Bat’s audience room are closed and Aelfraed pauses before pushing them open.

“Don’t let him bully you, Nightwing. He forgets what it’s like to be vulnerable sometimes.” Aelfraed says, giving him a measured glance. “Iásōn, it might be better...”

“If I wait out here with you? Yes.” Iásōn interrupts Aelfraed not sounding happy about it. “Go on, my love, I know you’ll be fine alone.”

Nightwing nods and takes a breath, pushing at the door at the same time as Aelfraed, slipping inside once they’re open enough. He walks silently through the long room, moving ever forward to the dais where the Bat sits on his throne, eyes closed.

“Nightwing.” The Bat intones, not opening his eyes.

“Bat.” Nightwing replies, standing in front of him; waiting for that heavy gaze to fall upon him. 

“You’ve returned.” The Bat says, and finally, his eyes open to slits, stare piercing through to Nightwing’s very essence.

“It took longer that I planned. Lex was trickier than I gave him credit for.” Nightwing shrugs, because there’s nothing to do now but move past it. Iásōn punished Lex’s descendants enough already.

“Hrrm.” The Bat grunts, and Nightwing smiles, knowing that the Bat doesn’t actually know how to respond to his words.

“Iásōn found me, and now I’m back.” Nightwing grins, walking up the dais to stand next to the Bat and slap him companionably on the shoulder. “Smile, Bat. Today is a good day.”

“Yes. It is.” The Bat says, not quite smiling, but not as stiff as he was when Nightwing arrived. “Welcome home.”

“Thanks, Bat.” Nightwing sighs happily. “It’ll be good to see everyone again. And I’ll convince Iásōn that we should come over more often.”

“You’re not staying?” The Bat says, an uncertain hesitation in his voice. Nightwing won’t let the longstanding quarrel of where he should live interfere with tonight though.

“Tonight we feast! Come on, Bat!” Nightwing grips the Bat’s wrist and tugs it. “Let’s go socialise.”

“Must I?” The Bat sighs deeply, letting himself be pulled through the audience room. “Oh, fine.”

They leave the audience chamber, pushing the doors wide open and startling both Aelfraed and Iásōn from their conversation. Nightwing lets go of the Bat to walk over to Iásōn and sling his arm around his waist. “And what are you two muttering about?”

“Food.” Iásōn says casually, throwing his arm over Nightwing’s shoulders without even looking at the Bat. “Aelfraed and Stephanie have laid on a great feast for you. Be appreciative!”

“Perhaps the Bat will even deign to eat with us tonight?” Aelfraed says archly, giving the Bat a defiant look.

“Of course.” The Bat says, looking chastened. “It’s been too long since we were all together.”

“I don’t like agreeing with you...” Iásōn says mulishly. “But you’re right. It’s been too long.”

“Agreement! From you two!” Nightwing cries out gleefully, and both the Bat and Iásōn wince at the same time. “You did miss me, then!”

“Of course we missed you, you idiot.” Iásōn glares at him. “No one else can possible be this... You.”

“Indeed.” Aelfraed nods, eyes twinkling with mirth. “I must say it _is_ nice having the four of us together too. Reminds me of the old days.” 

“Things were simpler then.” The Bat says, looking over at Nightwing with a rare smile. “But these days are good too. Especially today.”

“I feel thoroughly welcomed back.” Nightwing says, smiling brightly and rising up onto his toes. He wants to fly he feels so happy.

“Down, you.” Jason says, increasing the pressure of his arm on Nightwing’s shoulders. “You can go do a lap of joy after the feast.”

“But I want to fly now!” Nightwing laughs, pressing a kiss to Iásōn’s cheek. “Maybe you should all come with me?”

“Maybe tomorrow.” Iásōn says, squeezing him tight. “Tonight we feast, and you greet all your friends; while Aelfraed and I get properly drunk.”


End file.
